Battlefield 6
Battlefield 6 '''is a video game and the 2020 Battlefield game. It is set during the Korean War in the early 1950s. It sees a return to the Tides of War system seen in Battlefield V. Like Battlefield V, Tides of War doesn't include weapons in system so weapons out of time of the current year still do appear to make the game entertaining at all stages. However, maps, factions, and War Stories are released for free as the war evolves. © Valeyard6282 2018. ---- War Stories TBA Factions * United States of America * Republic of South Korea * French Republic * Republic of Turkey * United Kingdom * Kingdom of Belgium ___________________________________ * Republic of North Korea * Soviet Union * Republic of China Maps Classes '''Engineer The Engineer class uses SMGs and bolt-action rifles and is focused on building up fortifications and carving out the battlefield to better suit the team. Archetypes include the Sapper and Shock Trooper. Assault The Assault class uses assault rifles and bolt-action riffles and is focused on destroying enemy armor and clearing out chokepoints up close and personal. Archetypes include Anti-Tank and Infantry. Medic The Medic class uses shotguns and bolt-action rifles and is focused on healing the team and reviving downed players. Archetypes include the Combat Medic and Field Surgeon. Support The Support class uses LMGs, MMGs, and bolt-action rifles and is focused on suppressing enemies, and resupplying the team with ammo. Archetypes include the Machine Gunner and Sentry. Recon The Recon class uses semi-automatic rifles and bolt-action rifles and is focused on scouting out the battlefield and picking off targets from long range. Archetypes include the Scout and Sniper. Archetypes Sapper The Sapper is an Engineer Archetype focused on digging trenches and setting traps on the battlefield such as tripwire bombs. Shock Trooper The Shock Trooper is an Engineer Archetype focused on high-powered and unique weapons to support the team such as flamethrowers or a higher grenade capacity. Anti-Tank The Anti-Tank is an Assault Archetype focused on destroying enemy armor using bazookas and mines. Grenadier ''' The Grenadier is an Assault Archetype focused on rifle grenades and rifle warheads. '''Combat Medic The Combat Medic is a Medic Archetype focused on fast and rapid healing and revives using an adrenaline syringe. Field Surgeon The Field Surgeon is a Medic Archetype focused on more complex and long healing. They can treat greater wounds and signal helicopters for an airlift. Machine Gunner The Machine Gunner is a Support Archetype focused on setting up strongpoints using HMGs and recoilless rifles. Sentry The Sentry is a Support Archetype focused on resupplying soldiers with ammo crates and hitting objectives hard with mortars. Scout Sniper The Scout is a Recon Archetype focused on reconnaissance, sniping, and spotting enemy soldiers and vehicles by using an array of colored flares and binoculars. Infantry The Infantry is a Recon Archetype focused on aggressive and barbaric infantry combat with powerful but slow-firing firearms. They also make use of explosive dynamite and toxic gas. Weapons Engineer-''' ''Sub-Machine Guns-'' * M3A1 Grease Gun (Default) * Thompson M1A1 * PPS-43 * PPSh-41 * STEN Mk. V * Type 100 * MP 41 * Madsen M-50 * KP/-31 * MP 40 (Engineer Level 10) ''Bolt-Action Rifles-'' * Mosin-Nagant M1891/30 * Hanyang 88 'Assault-' ''Bolt-Action Rifles'' * Chiang Kai-Shek * Arisaka Type 38 'Medic-' ''Shotguns-'' * Ithaca 37 (Default) * Winchester M12 * Auto-5 * Stevens Model 520/620 * IZH-43 * M21 Side-By-Side * Remington M31 * Sawed-Off Coach * M37 12g * M97 Trench Gun (Medic Level 10) ''Bolt-Action Rifles-'' * Type 97 * SMLE MK I '''Support LMGs * BAR M1918A2 * Bren Gun * M27 Degtyarev * Lewis Gun * RPD LMG * Type 99 MG * Vz. 26 MMGs * Browning M1917A1 * M1919A6 Browning * SG-43 Bolt-Action Rifles * K98k * M1917 Enfield Recon Semi-Automatic Rifles * M1 Carbine * M1 Garand * Gewehr 43 * G41 * SKS * SVT-40 * Gadgets Grenades * Frag Grenade (Pineapple Grenade, Can Grenade, Stick Grenade) * Illumination Grenade (Egg Grenade) * HEAT (Anti-Tank Grenade) * Molotov Cocktail (Incendiary Grenade) * Smoke Grenade All Kits * Toolbox Sapper * Entrenching Tool * Tripwire Bomb (HE) * Tripwire Bomb (SMK) * Tripwire Bomb (INC) * Enhanced Toolbox Shock Trooper * M2 Flamethrower * Extra Grenades * Enhanced Toolbox Anti-Tank * M20 Super Bazooka * AT Mine * Satchel Charge Grenadier ''' * Rifle Grenade (FRG) * Rifle Grenade (ILM) * Rifle Grenade (SMK) * ENERGA Warhead * Satchel Charge '''Combat Medic * Syringe * Medical Kit * Bandage Pouch Field Surgeon ''' * Surgical Kit * Flare Gun (AIR) * Bandage Pouch '''Machine Gunner * M18 Recoilless Rifle * M2 Browning HMG * Repair Tool Sentry * Ammo Crate * M1 Mortar (HE) * M1 Mortar (AIR) * Repair Tool Scout Sniper * Flare Gun (SPOT) * Flare Gun (SIGNAL) * Suppressor * Binoculars Infantry ''' * Gas Grenade * Dynamite * Binoculars Tanks TBA Aerial Vehicles TBA Naval Vehicles TBA Ground Vehicles Category:Video Games TBA Behemoths and Reinforcements Stationary Weapons TBA Elite Classes '''Tank Hunter The Tank Hunter is an Elite Class focused on taking out enemy armor. He uses a Soviet PTRS-41 which is a heavy anti-tank rifle. Frogman The Frogman is a naval Elite Class focused on using his Limpet Mines and depth charges to take out enemy ships.Category:Battlefield Games Category:Battlefield